


Our First Kiss - 10

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omg, Jan and Juri are just too lovely together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 10

The boys of Panik lived a dream, but Juri sometimes thought it more a nightmare. Living with Jans rejection wasn't easy for him.

The evening grew into night. Jan lazily nuzzled into Juri's side, dragging the drummers arm over his shoulders. "Had a bit too much wine?" Juri cooed. He recalled Jan and Timo passing a bottle of red wine back and forth earlyer on. "I had only half a bottle." Jan whined, looking up at Juri. Juri was aware that half a bottle of red wine was nowhere near enough to get Jan drunk. He gazed down at Jan. "Jan, why? Why must you make it so hard on me?" He asked, drinking in the expressive shimmer in Jans skyblue eyes. "How I making it hard on you?" Jan seemed utterly obliviouse to the strain his currently cuddly behaviour put on Juri's selfcontrol.   
Juri shook his head and stood up. This caused Jan to fall sideways onto the couch. "Is it something I said?" Jan sat upright, looking at Juri, who's hands were trembling. "Yes it is Jan and it is your behaviour that contradicts with it." Juri said, his voice calm, despite his inner termoil. "What do you mean?" Jan frowned. Juri took a deep breath and turned away. He shook his head and headed upstairs, leaving Jan baffeled.

Jan, wrought with guilt, clambered up the stairs to Juri's bedroom. The moans that welled up from the guestrooms made him snigger. Clearly his bandmates were getting it on. He walked past his own room, heading for Juri's instead. He did not knock, he just went in.  
Jan found Juri sitting on the edge of his bed, nursing some pretty bloody knuckles. Jan scanned the room, finding bloody smears on the outer walls, largely in the shape of Juri's fists. "Juri..." Jan mumbled. Juri looked up, his eyes were bloodshot. Jan sat down beside him. "You hurt me Jan." Juri's voice was hoarse. "B-but.... I'm letting you close to me right?" Jan whimpered. "That is the problem Jan, that is exactly where I have least control. Jan, you are pushing my buttons and I really need to use all my energy to hold it all inside." Juri whispered. His words brought shock to Jans adorable face. "I never knew." Jan mumbled. "Well you know now." Juri took a deep breath.

Jan gathered courage, blocking out his higher brain. In his head, allarmbells blared and tiny voices whispered to him that he should get away from Juri, because Juri would harm him. But Jan silenced old trauma's and put the voices to sleep.   
"Fuck this!" Jan hissed. With fierce determination, he put himself in Juri's lap and shoved the drummer into the bed. Jan went down with him. He claimed Juri's lips in a kiss that spoke of the DJ's desperation. Juri kissed back, but allowed Jan to decide what pace they went at. His hands crawled under Jans shirt of their own accord. He felt Jans urge to balk. He took one hand out of Jans shirt. This free hand tangeled in Jans hair, massaging the small blonds scalp.  
Jan whimpered a moan as Juri trailed his tongue over the formers lips. He clung his fists to Juri's shirt and parted his lips. Juri's tongue explored slowly, searching every little inch of Jans mouth. Jans moans grew louder, he pressed himself tigther against Juri's torso. His tongue darted towards Juri's boldly. Juri groaned loudly as Jans tongue danced with his.  
Juri broke away for air. Both him and Jan were panting loudly. "My sweet little Jan." Juri whispered. Jan bit his bottomlip and smiled sweetly at Juri. "Beter?" He breathed. Juri nodded. "Much, thank you." He purred.

Sadly, this was far from the end to Jan and Juri's twisted road to a stable relationship.


End file.
